19980620 Dealer
Dealer's Choice Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kieran McTernan 5th/5th Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Kill'Dar 5th/5th Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Prince Donner 6th Human Fighter John Speck Colin 7th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Grackle 5th/6th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Borgar Evenhand 7th Dwarven Cleric Matt Miller Ansrak 7th Human Thief Robert Giedt Rolf ? Human Ranger Guest: Steve Opre Miriam 4th Human Cleric Guest: Celeste Young Session Summary Luck of the Draw Early the next day, Grackle goes to a local street fortune teller. Grackle: Morning. (Fortune Teller): Good morning. What can I do for you? Predict your future? Grackle: Actually, I was hoping you would be able to give me some information. (Fortune Teller): Of course, but such information is never free. Grackle: (Puts some coin down) I was hoping you could tell me something about fortune tellers. (Fortune Teller): (Picks up coins) Well, there are those known as seers--those who can use magic to make certain predictions about the future. Those who you see on the street aren't seers and don't have the convenience of an organized religion to fall back on. Grackle: Hmmm...I've got a place I'd like to talk to you in private. (Fortune Teller): (Looks around the empty street) Well, I'm not busy. The fortune teller packs up and goes with Grackle to a private location. Grackle: Actually, I was hoping you could tell me more about the use of cards for telling the future. Specifically, magic cards. (Fortune Teller): Well, there are two kinds of magical decks. There's the Deck of Many Things. It is said that all sorts of things can happen from drawing from the deck. When the drawer is done, the Deck disappears. Grackle: And the other kind of deck? (Fortune Teller): There's also the Deck of Fate. This deck is said to be able to tell the future. Now, there's some debate about whether the deck actually changes the future to match its predictions or the deck actually predicts the future. Grackle: I see. Well, I thank you for the information. (Fortune Teller): Would you like me to tell you your fortune? Grackle: Sure. (Fortune Teller): Hmmm...it says that you'd best avoid magic in the immediate future. After a bit of identification from Kieran and Kill'Dar, the helms are revealed to be the Corsican Helms. Instantaneous transmission of thoughts to other wearer, including all five senses. Shared hit point pool with other wearer. When either wearer removes the helm, the damage is divided equally between the two. Soul Jar at will with other wearer. At this point, the only item left to identify is the deck of Tarot cards. Kieran (to Kill'Dar): Do you want to identify the cards? Kill'Dar: Sure. (To GM) I try to identify the cards. GM: Roll a d6. Kill'Dar: (Rolls) 6. GM: Okay, draw 6 cards. Kill'Dar draws six cards and all of them are inverted. GM: Wait a minute, give me the deck. (Looks through the deck) Some anal person went through and aligned all the cards. Kill'Dar: That would be me. At this point, the cards are reshuffled and Kill'Dar draws again, with the following results: Three of Swords, The Star "A kidnapping is aided or resolved by you." Five of Coins (Inverted), Five of Swords "A grave financial loss is reversed by you." The Empress, King of Swords (Inverted) "You will find yourself in direct conflict with a powerful good female." Kill'Dar finishes identifying the deck as the Deck of Fate. It also has the power to be used as the component for any Divination class spell, but providing 100% accuracy. Donner: Cool. Give me the deck. Donner draws six cards, with the following results: The Star, Four of Swords (Inverted) "You will undergo a successful recovery." Page of Swords, Page of Cups "You will discover an important new vassal." The Emperor, The World "Then you will conquer and control many people." Donner frowns. Donner: Well, this didn't tell me anything I didn't already know... Colin: I'll draw two cards, but I'm thinking about "rescuing the King". The Falling Tower (Inverted), Four of Wands "An evil tyranny peacefully ends the rescue." Kieran: Well, I guess it's my turn. I'll draw three cards. Six of Cups (Inverted), Ace of Coin "Your next endeavor will enrich you." Eight of Swords (Inverted) "You will suffer a great treachery." Kieran: Do you want to draw, Grackle? Grackle: (Thinks about conversation with fortune teller) No thanks. Back in Kennetar The party teleports to Kennetar using the "Portable Hole Express". Once there, Donner goes to find his mentor to begin his studying. He leaves Grackle in charge of the expedition and wishes us luck. The party decides to quickly delegate responsibility to get things organized. Kieran is given the duty of getting Plateau equipment for everyone--enough to last the trip to Regis Vale. In the meantime, everyone else decides to go to Bellairno's and see if the alchemist has anything new. XXXX TODO: Kieran's visit with Velyk Across the Plateau to Regis Vale The first day proves relatively uneventful, with the party travelling invisibly. During the daytime, they manage to avoid a group of six large dinosaurs. Unfortunately, during the next evening, some chaos ensues... XXXX TODO: Battle with Annis Borgar, Kieran, and Grackle fly ahead to the Teeth to see what's going on. Grackle pulls out his spyglass and notes that the dwarves are building fortifications on the outside. Also, the area under the Teeth now appears to be a pen for the dwarven mounts. As they get closer, a few crossbow bolts fly by--so, the group decides to land and approach the remaining distance on foot. After a short conversation, the dwarves invite us to rest underground with them that evening. Kieran goes back and picks up the rest of the party--with the carpet running out of steam just as the last group is transported. : We've sealed off the areas you told us to. We figured that's probably best for now. What's in there anyways? Borgar: (Thinks of the remaining 250,000 GP and Daeron's body) Uh, lots of dangerous things. We haven't cleared everything out of there yet. Is that a problem? : Not really. We've got several years of work ahead before this place becomes livable. You know, expanding tunnels, blocking off the tunnel across the lake, and so forth. Five days after leaving the Teeth, the party encounters the Elven Expeditionary Force. The party decides to travel with them to Regis Vale, the town at the northern pass through the Parapets. Travelling with the elves proves considerably safer, especially with Giant Eagle scouts. Within five weeks of leaving the Teeth, the party makes it safely to Regis Vale. Foes Fought Base Experience: